Akira Mimasaka (anime)
was a member of the F4 and a student at Eitoku Academy. His best friends were Tsukasa Domyoji, Rui Hanazawa, and Sojiro Nishikado. Biography Early life ]]Akira became friends with Tsukasa Domyoji, Rui Hanazawa, and Sojiro Nishikado during elementary school.Episode 2: "No Brand Girl!", Boys Over Flowers The four boys became friends with Shizuka Todo, who was two years older, during this time.Episode 4: "The Ordinary Duo!," Boys Over Flowers High school By the time he and his friends were in high school, they had become known by the moniker F4 which was short for "Flower 4." The group was essentially allowed to do as they liked at school. At some point, they began entertaining themselves by giving out red cards which then caused the individual to be bullied by the other students.Episode 1: "Declaration of War!," Boys Over Flowers Meeting Tsukushi at school]] The F4 met Tsukushi Makino when her friend tripped and landed on top of Tsukasa. Tsukushi accidentally insulted the F4 while standing up for her friend. They sent her a red card the next day. After enduring a day of bullying, Tsukushi declared war on the F4. A couple days later, Tsukushi confronted Tsukushi and told him that she was a virgin. Akira, Sojiro, and Rui were perplexed by her outburst, though Tsukasa was sure it meant that she liked him. The next day, Akira and Sojiro were having lunch when Tsukushi passed by. Sojiro invited her to join them. Akira began talking about Shizuka and her impending arrival, leading Sojiro to mention her modelling campaign. Tsukushi then asked about her and her relationship with Rui. Sojiro told her all about Rui's childhood and Shizuka being his first love. Akira then joked "Goes to show, you gotta love older women."Episode 3: "I Won't be Hurt!," Boys Over Flowers The following day, Shizuka flew in from France and greeted the F4 at Eitoku Academy. They took her out to eat that night. Shizuka asked about Tsukasa's sister, leading Akira to tease "There's a wild girl who's taken her place." Tsukasa profusely denied liking Tsukushi. The next day, Tsukasa gave Tsukushi's friend Kazuya Aoike a red card without asking the others. The F4 were having lunch with Shizuka, when Tsukushi and Kazuya stumbled in chased by the bullies. Rui protected her, which made Tsukasa angry. He then stormed off and yelled at Akira and Sojiro to follow him. They did so, yelling at him to "hold on." Later, Tsukasa was still angry with Rui. Akira and Sojiro had taken Tsukasa's side, though they made a gesture of apology to Rui. The next morning, Tsukasa declared that they were going to Atami for summer vacation instead of Hawaii.Episode 5: "Me, Him... and the Other Guy!," Boys Over Flowers Akira and the others traveled to Atami via Tsukasa's yacht. He, Sojiro, and Shizuka brought Rui along without telling Tsukasa. Upon arrival, they ran into Tsukushi and Kazuya on the beach. Akira had to hold Tsukasa back when he became annoyed at Rui for inviting Tsukushi to that night's party, though Shizuka had actually done it. At the party, Akira was impressed with the makeover Shizuka gave Tsukushi.Episode 6: "Cinderella for a Night," Boys Over Flowers The following morning, the F4 and Shizuka were at the beach together when Tsukushi approached and stood in front of Tsukasa. Akira teased the two about staring at each other. Sojiro then announced that he saw them kissing the previous night. Later that day, Akira went into a room with a girl despite his preference for older women. They were later interrupted Tsukasa inviting everyone to eat squid on deck. Akira and Sojiro were annoyed, but sat down to eat anyway.Episode 7: "Atami Night Love," Boys Over Flowers Start of fall term dating advice]] On the first day of the fall term, Tsukasa picked him and Sojiro up "suspiciously early" for school. There Tsukasa pulled a childish prank on Tsukushi, leaving Akira and Sojiro exasperated. He then claimed to the two that Tsukushi was "crazy" about him, to which Akira said "I think he's got it wrong." Later that day, Tsukasa told them about seeing Tsukushi with Rui. Yuriko Asai and her friends then showed up with a video of the pair, which incensed Tsukasa. Akira and Sojiro realized too late how angry he was. They were frightened by the look in his eye, which reminded them of an incident years earlier.Episode 8: "The Nightmare of the Fall Term!!," Boys Over Flowers Tsukasa started hurting another student a little later. Akira yelled at him to stop, saying "You'll kill him!" He responded "Like anyone'll miss him when he's gone," leading Akira to say "There's no stopping him." Fortunately, a teacher was able to stop him.Episode 9: "Tsukasa Domyoji Snaps!," Boys Over Flowers Akira went to Shizuka's birthday party with his friends several days later. At one point, he had to hold back Tsukushi from pummeling a producer too much. He told her "That's enough, you'll kill him!" Shortly, Shizuka announced to the party that she was going back to France and thereby giving up her family name. Akira was surprised by her decision, calling it a "bombshell."Episode 10: "The Woman Who Gave Up Everything," Boys Over Flowers The day before and the morning of Shizuka's departure, Akira tried several times to get ahold of Rui to no avail. Rui failed to show up at the airport while they were saying goodbye to her. She asked them to give him her regards. Rui arrived sometime after Shizuka's departure. He revealed to them that he was going after her, after Tsukushi had convinced him earlier. Akira was surprised stating he thought Tsukushi had a crush on Rui. They then watched his plane take off.Episode 11: "Love Beyond the Horizon," Boys Over Flowers The following day, Akira and Sojiro discovered Tsukasa reading a magazine on dating. Akira was happy that Tsukasa was finally interested in something besides bullying. The two then began giving him advice on what to do for his date. Akira's advice was a bit more mature than Sojiro's. Tsukasa then hit both of them, when Akira brought him losing his virginity finally.Episode 12: "A Date in the Snow," Boys Over Flowers A couple days later, Akira and Sojiro had heard about Tsukasa going on an overnight date with Tsukushi. They assumed that the couple had had sex and asked Tsukasa about it. He was actually clueless to their implications. Impressed by his answers, Akira told him "I'm sorry for ragging on you so much." Tsukushi happened to walk up at that time. Akira encouraged Tsukasa to say something to her and was annoyed when he only said "How are you?"Episode 13: "Love Moves Too Fast," Boys Over Flowers Rui returns A couple days later, Tsukushi introduced the guys to her friend, Sakurako Sanjo. He and Sojiro were taken in by her cute face. Akira commented "What a waste that someone that cute hates boys," to which she replied that she was ugly. From then on, the guys began spending a lot of time with Sakurako. She was comfortable around with guys within a few days.Episode 14: "Sakurako's Secret," Boys Over Flowers The following day, Tsukasa became annoyed with Sakurako and yelled at her. He then accused Sojiro and Akira of "drooling over her." Akira told him "That was too far."Episode 15: "Get Lost!!," Boys Over Flowers Two days later, Tsukasa hanged some student from the school's roof by their ankles. Akira said "If you cut their ropes, they'll die," when he threatened to do so. He only agreed to let them go once Tsukushi interfered. Seconds later, they were surprised when Rui made his dramatic return.Episode 17: "Mine at Last," Boys Over Flowers The F4 cut the rest of their classes to hang out together. The next day, the F4 heard about Sakurako having had plastic surgery done which changed her entire face. Akira commented "A lady should have a good face, good personality, and a nice body." That night at a club, Rui was flirting with a girl. Akira said to Sojiro "I wonder if something happened with Shizuka?"Episode 18: "Will You Go Out with Me?," Boys Over Flowers The next day, the F4 went on their annual trip to Tsukasa's family's island. Akira brought his older girlfriend, whom he introduced to Tsukushi on the plane.Episode 19: "Be Still My Beating Heart," Boys Over Flowers That night, Tsukasa burst into his and Sojiro's rooms and reported that Tsukushi was missing. It turned out she only went for a walk. In the morning, Kazuya and Sakurako suddenly arrived and brought news of Shizuka's supposed engagement. Akira and Sojiro asked him if he was okay with her getting married. Rui responded "It's over. All of it."Episode 20: "Night of Betrayal," Boys Over Flowers The next morning, Tsukasa and Sakurako departed the island on his jet without warning. Akira and the others were forced to take Kazuya's boat home. Once they arrived in Tokyo, Tsukasa told him and Sojiro about Rui kissing Tsukushi. Akira and Sojiro later confronted him about it at school. He told Rui "I may have stolen away a lot of guys' girls, but I'd never take one from a friend!" Akira then accused him of using Tsukushi to get over Shizuka. Tsukasa interrupted at this point and declared that Rui was no longer their friend. Akira told Rui "Go chill out," before following Tsukasa. The two guys later questioned Tsukasa about confronting Tsukushi. He replied "Don't ever mention her name again."Episode 21: "The Crime and Punishment of a Kiss," Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance Akira and his friends were collectively called the F4 (Flower Four) because of their good looks. He had long, almost shoulder-length wavy hair, which he occasionally put in a ponytail. Personality and traits He was the most mature of his friends, though he still bullied other students for no reason. Akira was also characterized as a playboy, much like Sojiro. He was primarily attracted to older women, though he sometimes hooked-up with girls his own age. Behind the scenes *He is voiced by Yuta Mochizuki in the 1996 ''Boys Over Flowers'' anime and the short film. Appearances *''Hana Yori Dango FF'' }} References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Anime characters Category:F4 members (anime) Category:Mimasaka family Category:Tokyo residents Category:Eitoku Academy students (anime)